


In the rain and bright sunshine

by MontanaHarper



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontanaHarper/pseuds/MontanaHarper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Colin knows almost everything there is to know about Bradley James.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In the rain and bright sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Want All of You" by The Verve Pipe.
> 
> For [](http://myinkyfingers.livejournal.com/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**myinkyfingers**](http://myinkyfingers.livejournal.com/)'s prompt.  
> [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic) | kisses
> 
> I cannot possibly thank [](http://casspeach.dreamwdith.org/profile?mode=fullprofile)[**casspeach**](http://casspeach.dreamwidth.org/) enough. She Britpicks, cheerleads, holds my hand, and just is basically my lifeline when I'm writing.

Colin knows almost everything there is to know about Bradley James.

He knows Bradley can't stand asparagus, knows he cannot be stopped from singing along with the musical episode of _Buffy_, knows his bedroom growing up was painted Arsenal red. These are things Katie and Angel and probably even Tony know, too, because in a lot of ways Bradley is an open book; in fact, anyone who spends any length of time with him learns either to quickly distract him or learns Bradley's entire life story, complete with sound effects and expansive gestures.

There are some things Colin knows about Bradley that he's pretty sure Katie and Angel and Tony don't know, though.

He knows the first episode of _Queer as Folk_ was an epiphany for a fifteen-year-old Bradley, knows Bradley still harbours something of a crush when it comes to Stuart Alan Jones. He knows Bradley's only ticklish spot is on the back of his left knee, and that it responds best to a light touch with fingertips or tongue. He knows that Bradley's nipples aren't sensitive at all, but that even _breathing_ against his ear makes him shiver and go hard.

He knows the way Bradley's breath hitches when Colin lowers himself onto Bradley's cock, knows the span of Bradley's hands by the bruises he leaves on Colin's hips when he comes. He knows the rough, non-stop murmur of Bradley's voice in his ear, words filthy enough to make Colin blush and squirm even as desire coils hot in the pit of his stomach. He knows Bradley has an oral fixation, knows the feel of Bradley's mouth sliding slow and hot-slick down the length of his cock and of Bradley's tongue against his hole, slicking him up and fucking him open and taking him apart.

Colin knows _almost_ everything there is to know about Bradley.

He knows the stinging press of Bradley's canines against the sensitive skin over his hipbone, but not how it would feel to trace them with the tip of his tongue. He knows the way Bradley's lips part, lush and red as he drags in shuddering breaths, his fingers tight on Colin's biceps or tangled in Colin's hair, but not what it would be like to swallow Bradley's moans, to breathe his air. He knows the feel of Bradley's mouth, of Bradley's kisses pressed against every square centimetre of his body except where he wants most.

Because Colin also knows Bradley James doesn't kiss blokes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] In the Rain and Bright Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727851) by [froggyfun365](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365)




End file.
